During design and use of a storage device, particularly a storage device having a housing and a tray arranged in the housing, the tray is provided with a plurality of disks (e.g., comprising but not limited to a magnetic disk, an optical disk, a hard disk, a U disk and so on). Since the disks and a control device therein generate a lot of heat during rotation, one or more fans are usually disposed at an end of the housing, to dissipate heat.
Fans usually enable air to flow out of the housing to discharge hot air within the housing out of the housing to dissipate heat. This inevitably forms a negative pressure within the housing. The higher the rotation speed of the fan is, the larger the formed negative pressure is. When the disks or control device in the tray need to be maintained or repaired, usually portions of the tray except the innermost end all need to be drawn out of the housing. Since the housing is usually made of a thin metal plate, in the above case if the fan still rotates at a higher rotation speed, the negative pressure formed by the fan in the housing causes walls of the housing to recess. As a result, the tray and the disks thereon cannot be inserted into the housing upon completion of the maintenance or repair, or the disks or control device therein might be damaged upon insertion.